Kiss Me Red
by kkscatnip
Summary: Spirit in a dress. // Spirit wondered how he got into these situations, sometimes. Well, no, that was wrong. He didn't wonder how he got into them. He just wondered why he agreed every. damned. time.


Spirit wondered how he got into these situations, sometimes.

Well, no, that was wrong. He didn't wonder how he got into them--he knew _precisely_ what led him into these situations; it was currently sitting on the bed, staring at him with the usual self-satisfied expression. He just wondered why he agreed every. damned. time.

He actually knew the why to _that_, too. Wearing a Catholic school girl's uniform was better than letting Stein tie him up, but only marginally. Either way he'd end up bloody by the end of things. At least this way he had a say in it. Sort of.

*

Stein leaned back on his elbows, looking at Spirit-senpai, standing in the doorway like a blushing virgin. He was blushing, actually, the sort that started in his cheeks and went all the way up to his ears and down his neck, redness of his skin standing out against the pureness of the white blouse. As for the virgin part... Stein had taken care of that one year, seven months, and four days ago, but there were still things they hadn't done yet. This was one of them--another thing to mark off the mental list.

"Shall we go outside, Senpai?" he asked, just to see what was the darkest color red Spirit could turn.

"Er," Spirit said, as his blush deepened.

Stein wondered if it was the same brightness all the way down. "Strip," he ordered, voice pitched just above a whisper.

"B-but I just put it on--" Spirit began, but cut off when Stein gave him a sharp look. As well he should. "Right. I-I can take it off again."

"Actually, don't strip," Stein said, as he reached over onto the nightstand to pick up a scalpel. It was his favorite, the one he used only on Spirit. "Come over here."

Spirit's steps toward the bed weren't hesitant, but the hand over his crotch was. Stein wondered for a moment, and then remembered. And grinned.

"It turns you on," Stein said, looking up to catch Spirit's eye. Spirit wouldn't hold his gaze, eyes flickering all around, anywhere but directly on Stein's. Spirit had so many tells for when he was turned on, and Stein knew them all by now even if he was still learning the depth to which some of Spirit's turn-ons extended. Really, though, getting hard just from being forced to dress as a girl. He filed it away, vindicated to have gotten new data from trying a new kink.

"No," Spirit said, a little too late. Too much hesitation, even if it weren't obvious.

Stein scooted to the edge of the bed, putting his legs over and drawing Spirit between them, so that his face was inches away from Spirit's belly. Completely obvious, from this vantage point; Stein could all but smell the arousal coming off of Spirit. Not to mention the way he was trembling so finely that Stein had missed it until now.

"Yes." Stein cupped one hand around the back of Spirit's knee, fingers touching the top of the knee-high socks that went with the uniform. He traced his fingers up from there, sliding around the back of Spirit's finely muscled lower thigh to the front as he reached the upper thigh, stopping short of the white panties that he knew Spirit would be wearing. "Say it."

"W-what?" Spirit all but yelped the word out, surprised. "Say what?"

"That you _like it_," Stein said, growling the words low and feral. "That you're so turned on by being humiliated that you're trembling. That you want me to touch your cock. And that you're glad I made you do this."

"Oh, god." The words were close to a moan. Stein felt Spirit's hands in his hair and hummed, pleased that Spirit was already reduced to holding onto him.

He didn't bother with pushing up Spirit's skirt; he cut it off instead. One little slice and it was falling away, cotton flopping to the ground in a heap that made it look like the skirt had been much longer. The outline of Spirit's cock in the panties was delicious, especially the way that the fabric around the tip was starting to darken with dampness. "Say it, Senpai."

"I like it," Spirit whispered, immediately. He always became so quick to follow orders when he realized that Stein held his scalpel. Stein liked the voice that Spirit continued in, barely speaking level but laced with need like his body with blood. "I-I really like it. And I'm... really turned on by being humiliated and I... I can't remember the rest, Stein, I really can't."

Stein slipped one finger inside Spirit's panties, almost laughing at the way his senpai's cock jumped but stopping short at biting his lip. "Close enough, I suppose. What do you suppose, Senpai?"

"S-suppose?" Spirit asked, voice so confused that Stein actually did laugh now. "I... don't suppose... why are you--" he tried to step away, but Stein held him there with that finger inside his panties, almost ripping the fabric as he pulled Spirit back to him again. His laughter trailed off as he looked up at Spirit.

"Did I say you could move back?" he asked, voice soft and dangerous.

Spirit shook his head, eyes focused on the scalpel in Stein's left hand. "I'm sorry, don't--"

"And now you're telling me what to do, too?"

"No!" Spirit said, voice something between a shout and a whimper. "No, I, I..."

Stein pulled his finger out of Spirit's panties, reaching up to jerk the other boy down into a kiss using the uniform's tie. Much more useful than the annoying cross on the Shibusen uniform that Spirit usually wore. That was the only thought he had before his thoughts dissolved entirely under the influence of Spirit's lips. Spirit, if nothing else, was a _damn good_ kisser. Thoughtful, responsive, even rough when the situation demanded it--like now, giving as good as he got with teeth and tongue until they parted enough to pant into one another's open mouths.

The heat of Spirit's cheeks was a good reminder of the situation, after a kiss like that. Stein hummed, bringing the scalpel up and running it along Spirit's cheek. Nothing deep, and nothing that hurt very much--at first, anyway. Stein liked to keep his instruments sharp. He could tell when Spirit felt it, the sharp intake of breath and the way he held it for a few heartbeats, then let it out all at once.

"Stein," Spirit whispered, like it would make a difference. He always protested, at first. The 6th time, the 100th time, as many times as they'd done this, he had said Stein's name with that same whiny tone.

Stein pulled away, smiling. "Senpai."

Spirit just looked at him. Cheeks still red, and now lips red as well, wet with their kiss, slightly open and, there, that was his tongue, darting out for a moment to follow the trail of wetness. If he had some protest in mind, it wasn't concrete enough to voice yet.

"Mmmm," Stein hummed, leaning back a little and tracing a line across Spirit's chest with the scalpel. Only a hole in the fabric, at first, and then red bloomed against the white. Spirit's chest moved as he drew in his breath again, and Stein reached up to cut once more. Spirit's chest didn't move at all, then, not until there were three more holes and three more red lines adorning the white blouse. "I told you to strip earlier, didn't I?"

"Yes?" Spirit said, his tone making the word into an awkward question. "You said not to."

Stein leaned back against the bed, putting one hand behind his head and turning the scalpel end over end, around and around, with his other. "Do it now."

Spirit, mindful as ever of the scalpel, started with the tie. He loosened the knot, sliding the fabric through and through until it was loose enough to pull over his head. The buttons were next; Spirit caught Stein's gaze as he did that, smile playing on his lips as he slid each button through the hole, one by one until the blouse was parted, held up only by the sleeves. He posed like that for a moment, knowing what the sight of him marked and bloody did to Stein.

If Stein had been slightly aroused before this, he was full throttle now. His cock pressed against his pants, forming an obvious line as he watched Spirit's fingers slide over his chest, trailing the blood around into a semi-circle. Hot, he thought. Very hot.

And Spirit knew it, too. He was mindful of it as he stripped, blouse falling to join the skirt in the heap on the ground. He was left in only his panties and knee-high socks, then, bloody fingers in his mouth now as he climbed onto the bed, onto Stein.

"Do I have to take everything off?" he asked, voice not half as sure as his movements were and all the sexier for it. Especially when his cock pressed against Stein's like that, even through the pants. The warmth and hardness of it, the sheer physicality, was overwhelming. "Stein."

"No," Stein said, voice not as focused as he would've liked. Nothing he could do about it, though, save for cupping his hand around Spirit's ass and pulling the taller boy's hips from the teasing rubbing into a full grind--good enough to arch up against, biting his lip.

"Should I strip you too?" The fact that Spirit's voice, when he asked, was less than steady, made Stein feel better about the unsteadiness of his own voice when he answered.

"Yeah."

And just like that the pressure against his hips was gone, replaced by Spirit's deft fingers unbuttoning and then the cool air of the room directly on his skin. Stein took his shirt off in one smooth movement, not waiting for Spirit to do it, and gasped at the feel of it. Cool air, and then he was moaning at the sudden warmth and pressure of Spirit's body returning. He needed to regain control of things, but this was good too. Spirit above him, blood slick against Stein's chest, Spirit's mouth finding Stein's and then even more warmth and wetness. Stein lost himself in it, the slide of bodies and tongues and the pleasure that Spirit was obviously taking from it.

"Senpai," he whispered, wont to use the scalpel again just yet. He liked the brief, pleasure-drugged look in Spirit's eyes between kisses, and using the scalpel would affect that. But...

"Mmmm," Spirit groaned into the kiss, as much of an answer as he'd give for now, probably.

Spirit had to know what was coming. Had to know, because he went tense for a moment before Stein flipped them over and pinned Spirit against the bed. Knew it for sure, then, though the look in his eyes was still pleasure. All pleasure--that was his senpai, the hedonist to Stein's sadist.

Spirit didn't flinch when Stein pressed a thumb against the cut on his cheek, only looking up at Stein. Where their hips still pressed together, Stein felt Spirit's cock jump. And his own jump in response. His thumb slipped down Spirit's cheek slowly, spreading the redness. He leaned back a little, passing the scalpel to his right hand as he did.

Spirit wanted it. No matter how he complained afterward, no matter what he said, Spirit wanted it.

So Stein gave it to him. Across his bicep, his shoulder, beside his collarbone: short lines of red came in the wake of the scalpel's bite. Only gasps at first, followed by a bitten lip and a moan deep in Spirit's throat. As Stein worked his way downward, as he made lines on Spirit's stomach, below his navel, Spirit's hips arched up against Stein's.

"Stein!" Stein looked up at the sound of his name. Spirit's tongue darted out to lick his lips; Stein realized that Spirit had bitten his lip bloody. Nice, he thought, leaning down to kiss Spirit. He didn't normally go as far as to taste Spirit's blood, and every time he did he thought that he should do it more often. The metallic tang of it only added to kisses that already made him want to rethink foreplay. He rethought it for real, now, fingers sliding down and inside Spirit's panties to wrap around his cock.

"Fuck me," Spirit whispered into the kiss, words barely comprehensible with the fact that he didn't even bother to pull his mouth away from Stein's. Stein hummed into the kiss, sliding his finger back and forth over the head of Spirit's cock to make him jump. Spirit did, beautifully, making a sound deep in his throat that made Stein grip his cock harder.

"Say it again," Stein murmured, pulling away enough that Spirit would be able to.

"Fuck me," Spirit said. Plainly, and then when Stein squeezed his cock: "Oh, god, _fuck me_. Stein. Please."

That was better. Stein let go of Spirit's cock and moved to settle down between Spirit's legs, not even for a second thinking of taking the panties off. "Like this?" he asked, tracing his fingers alongside Spirit's cock, still trapped by the panties. "With you still wearing _panties_?"

Spirit moaned, loud and long, arching up into the touch, hands pulling at the blankets. Stein took that as a yes, and made an incision in the panties. Large enough for his cock to fit through, and no more. He only used as much lube as was necessary not to hurt himself, liking the thought of Spirit unable to find a comfortable sitting position for the next day or so at least.

"Like this?" he asked, head of his cock pressing against Spirit's entrance. Spirit was uncharacteristically quiet, hesitating just a few seconds too long for Stein's taste. "You have to answer, Senpai. Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

Spirit made a helpless noise, and then, "Please. Fuck me... while I'm bleeding. While I'm on your bed. While... while I'm wearing panties." Even if the words weren't what he wanted say, Spirit at least knew what Stein wanted to hear. There was something to be said for practice.

Stein pushed inside of Spirit all at once, loving the broken sound that Spirit made as he did. Spirit's array of non-linguistic sounds never failed to intrigue Stein, and Spirit was always too happy to share, going from low whimpers to near-screams and back again, settling somewhere in the middle, a series of pleased cries that matched the pace of Stein's thrusts. The slap of flesh on flesh seemed to punctuate the sounds, and Stein lost himself to the rhythmic feeling of it all.

Out. Moan. In. Slap. He splayed his hands over Spirit's bloody chest, fingers slipping in the blood, slipping with the movement of Spirit's body against his own. Stein bit his lip, feeling himself somehow rushing toward peak already. This was good, too good to last, but he didn't want it to end yet.

"Senpai." Out. Moan. "_Senpai_."

"Oh, you stopped, why did you--" In. Slap. Moan. Break the rhythm.

"You're my weapon," Stein said, voice none too steady with the words. Out. "Say it."

"Yours," Spirit said, automatically, no hesitation at all. In. Moan. "Yours, Stein."

"Mine," Stein agreed, and returned to the rhythm. Returned to the deliciousness of Spirit's body around him, hot and needy, and those green eyes looking up at him with that pleasure-drugged look.

He reached down to rub Spirit's cock through his panties and that was all it took, just a touch and Spirit was catching his breath for a moment and coming. Almost screaming with it, arching against Stein, hand closing around Stein's wrist to hold Stein's hand where it was. That simple thing, the wanting grip of Spirit's hand around his wrist, was enough to drive Stein over the edge too, biting his lip against any loud sounds.

In the aftermath, Stein found himself pressed chest-to-chest with Spirit, his head cradled against the larger boy's neck, lips pressed against the cuts he made. Spirit winced, then shook his head.

"I don't even have a thing for women's clothing," he muttered, like it was Stein's fault that he'd gotten off on all of this.

Which, really, it was. Stein grinned at that. "But you liked it anyway."

"Mmmm," Spirit agreed, fingers sliding through Stein's hair. "I did. And so did you."

*

Feedback, even as simple as "I liked it", is what keeps me writing more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
